


Art: "In Control" [NSFW]

by pandora_gold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: A drawing of Derek and Stiles. Stiles is having a little fun taking some Control.





	Art: "In Control" [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drawing I did after learning a new drawing technique for better skin. I think it looks pretty good. This drawing isn't based on anything specific, just a little fun with the characters.
> 
> Stiles having his own fun taking some control in the bedroom.

***EDIT 4/15/18:** Fixed the "problem" in the drawing. All should be good now. Thanks to all who pointed it out ;-)

Click image to go to my tumblr and see it bigger.

[](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/159091332946/here-is-derek-and-stiles-having-some-fun)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> [x-Posted](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/159091332946/here-is-derek-and-stiles-having-some-fun) on my Tumblr


End file.
